Two Maniacally Upbeat Women
by nannyandpotocrazy
Summary: Glinda is on her way back from Ozian History when she discovers a portal on the steps of Crage Hall... which leads to a completely different world.


_**Glinda's POV**_

It was a warm day at Shiz university. Unbearable to be exact. Perspiration dripped out of my pores as I scurried back to Crage Hall.

I had just gotten back from Ozian History, and Elphaba hadn't been there. She is visiting some strange relative in Quadling country. Poor thing. She looked as if she didn't really want to go. To tell you the truth, I was a little disappointed that I would be losing my best friend for a week. I shrugged it off. At least I'll be getting my dorm to myself.

I grabbed my make-up mirror out of my purse to check my appearance. Sweaty, to be expected, but fabulous.

As I finally trudged myself up my dormitory steps, I noticed something... Odd. In place of the door was something that looked like a portal. A magical portal. It shone brightly, glaring off of my make-up mirror that was in my left hand. Was this a trick of Elphaba's? She was gone, but is this some parting gift? No. That'd be one strange parting gift. Could this be one of Madame Morrible's traps?

Personally, I didn't know. All I cared about now was that I was sweating profusely, and wanted to drop these heavy textbooks on the desk in my room before my arms break.

Ah, who really cares? I walked through the bright light. All the heat that I had felt earlier completely left my body. I was suddenly freezing. It felt as if my body, itself, was shrinking. What was definitely odd was that I felt absolutely no physical pain, whatsoever. Unfortunately though, I was starting to lose consciousness. The cold was getting to me. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was a shade of green. Elphaba?

"Hon? Are you okay? Sweetcheeks?" I heard a strange accent ask. I'm assuming she's talking to me. I very slowly open my eyes. Big. Mistake. I begin to have a pounding headache. I begin to run my temples hoping to soothe the severe pain.

"Oh yeah. That probably isn't good." The person with the odd accent chuckles nervously. I finally regain the strength to open my eyes. It's slightly blurry, but when I regain my full vision, I want to close my eyes again. The woman with the strange accent is green! I let out a small shriek of surprise and cover my eyes. The woman laughs lightly. "Sorry, Hon, did I scare you? Relax, I'm not actually green. It's a new thing I'm trying. Anyways, my name is Octavia."

I bravely open my eyes again to see her holding out an emerald hand. I slowly raise my hand and gently grasp hers. I clear my throat, and find my voice.

"I wasn't scared, you see. I just have a friend back home whose skin color is actually green." I don't even recognize my own voice. It's low, and pitchy, unlike my usual maniacally upbeat tone. She nods, and I see a ghost of a smile play on her lips.

"Well, that's definitely interesting. So where is exactly is home? Because obviously you're not from here." She says softly. "By the way, you never gave me your name, and I'm sure you don't want me to keep calling you Hon and Sweetcheeks now, do ya?"

"Oz. Have you ever heard of it? My name is Glinda Upland of the... Upper Uplands." My voice had started to sound more like my own now. The green woman, Octavia, furrowed her perfectly arched brows into a line. Then she began to smirk. She chuckles lightly.

"I haven't heard of the place, I thought immediately you were from the Capitol until you began to speak, that is. I assumed because of your attire, being a Capitol woman myself, and all. You're wearing something Effie would wear," She smirks yet again. "And that's definitely something Effie would say."

I stare at her dumbly. "Capitol? As in the Emerald City?" The green skinned woman looks at me as if I have nine heads.

"No? I mean the Capitol. I guess you really aren't from around here. I guess I should've guessed that considering you came flying out of a wall."

"A wall?" I exclaim. She shrugs.

"Yeah, that was definitely a sight to see, I'll tell you, Miss. Upland." She starts to stare me down now, taking in my make-up, my clothes, my hair, everything. "I have someone who I think you should meet." Octavia, with a strange accent leaves the room before I can reply. I sigh and lay my head back. Finally a chance to take in my surroundings. I'm in a dark room, laying on some sort of hard mattress, and a soft pillow under my head. The room was rather dull and boring. Definitely not my taste.

I closed my eyes tight hoping desperately to return to Oz, and praying to the Unnamed God that I would wake up in my pink room in Crage Hall with my textbooks on my desk. Damn. Where were those things anyway? Did they disappear when I went through that portal? Professor Pajifry wouldn't be happy if I lost another one of his textbooks. Where am I anyway? The Octavia woman had an accent that I had never heard before. Not to mention that this is a place where people randomly paint themselves green for their own entertainment. When I wake up from this nightmare, and Elphaba returns to Shiz, I'll have to tell her to visit here.

Outside the door, I hear Octavia talking with some other woman with the same strange accent. Their voices are muffled, so I can't make out what they're saying. The door knob turns, and in walks Octavia, with who I assume is the woman she was speaking with outside. Octavia then turns on a light switch to the left of the door. The one thing I notice about the woman is that her wig is well... Pink! She's wearing a lime green elegant suit with a matching skirt, accompanied with pink open-toed, six-inch heels that I would probably kill the Wizard for. Not to mention her pantyhose which are fluorescent pink, that look as if they can glow in the dark. I gasp.

"I like your wig!" I exclaim.

The pink-haired woman immediately replies with, "I like your shoes!"

She's got to be kidding! I like HER shoes!

I manage to squeak out, " I like your pantyhose!" That's when it happens. In unison, we both let out a high pitch squeal. I look over at Octavia, who looks both horrified and satisfied.

"I knew you two would hit it off, but wow, I wasn't expecting that at all. Anyways, Glinda this is Effie; Effie this is Glinda. I'll leave you two alone so you can bond." With that she left the room. The pink-haired woman, Effie, sat down on the side of the hard mattress and stares at me. I give her a bright smile, and she replies with a giggle.

I had definitely found a new best friend for this week, and at the moment I didn't care that my textbooks were falling on a drunk staggering out of Victor's Village.  
><strong><br>**

**I'm in love with the ending! Review? And I think I'm just going to keep this as a one-shot. What do you think?**


End file.
